ecs_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King Ernst
He is a King and a conqueror. He controls kingdoms and holds the empire within his clenched fist, he is a fearsome enemy, hard as a warhammer and sharp as a sword He attained power at the cost of many Lives and in the end ruled alone over a mighty empire with gold,girls and glory. of all the histories chronicling the rulers of tamriel, there is none so infamous as that of King Ernst... the King of tamriel itself. King of tamriel... and ruler of the empire. King Ernst regins over tamriel and her people., Ernst-Christian was brought into a world forged from violence this brutally sculpted him into the ultimate warrior and sealed his legacy as the King of the Empire. The Mighty ruler of Tamriel is a veteran of a thousand conquests and Now he is determined to use his imperial legions to overrun the summerset isles, defeat the Thalmor! and wipe out the stormcloaks. , a good strategist, he prefers to be sitting on his throne in his tower than meddle with the politics of the blue palace, which is part of the reason he does not know that erikur schemes against him. His, command, domination, and seduction spells compel anyone they strike, to obey him completely. his gold hilted imperial sword, is both an effective weapon and a means to threaten his enemies without having to speak, King ernst's relentless fire power and mastery of swordsmanship sets him apart from all others and confirms his namesake as the KING!!! Of Tamriel. Powers and abilities King Ernst is an incredibly powerful King - the most powerful example of Tamriel's people - and possesses an extraordinary variety of magical powers. he finds the majority of his powers widely usefull on certain occasions - especially his brute force and physical strength - and is still able to adapt to his surroundings and develop brand new powers in the process: * Handsomeness: King Ernst is incalculably Handsome, and any woman who lays eyes on him will view him as the most handsome man in all of Tamriel. and any female, are understandably un-immune to his charisma. * Telepathy: he is capable of reading and controlling the minds of others by using his command, domination, and seduction spells including his very own shout: Bend Will * Master swordswoman: King Ernst is an incredibly talented warrior - He has survived hundreds of wars on Tamriel, honing his skills on the battlefield. During the Battle of Windhelm, he effortlessly defeated every single opponent that he faced during the conflict with complete ease, even the extremely skilled Galmar Stonefist. People may argue that this particular battle progress was due to his rule over the empire, but later when facing off against Ulfric , King Ernst Draws his sword and shows extraordinary proficiency with the weapon. In his duel with Ulfric, he completely outmatches him several times throughout the duel. It must be said that, up until Ulfric used the voice to shout King ernst into a wall Durning the battle, King Ernst was basically toying with him, never truly attempting to kill him but showing off his superior skill. However, when ulfric uses the thu'm to hurl King Ernst into a wall Angering King Ernst in the process?, The King actually tries to kill him and actually succeeds in to doing so, avenging the death of high king torygg and putting skyrim under the control of the empire ___________BACKGROUND INFIRMATION______________________ Ernst-christian, the man who would later change the fate of the empire itself? was a boy like all others, born to a rich unknown family, Ernst Christian lived a normal life in a mansion, right outside the imperial city, but that would soon change when he decided to join the imperial legion, little did he know that a prophecy said he would be a warrior without measure and a great ruler of men.the prophecy came to pass and ernst christian grew to be a great leader uniting what were at the time th 8 counties of cyrodiil. Ernst was later assigned to guard the imperial city itself and battled mehrunes dangon, his daedric forces and the mythic dawn durning the oblivion crisis but at the cost of the life of martin septim after the death of martin septim and the eventual end of the septim dynasty king ernst knew this was his time and humbly requested to become the new ruler of solitude, ernst christian knew that to save the empire and tamriel itself from the schemes of the daedra was to accrue power and influence at any cost and once attained , to wield it like a weapon, as King of Cyrodiil Ernst Christian quickly elevated himself to a position of authority thus did Ernst Christian cement his position as the true ruler of Cyrodiil, many nobles visited the court in the imperial city and Ernst Christian Wanted Every single one of them to be his political puppet . to that end he would use all the abilities he had learned over the years family riches, business, money, nobility, support and even political power were weapons he used to ad vance his only goal-to see himself crowned King of all tamriel. there had been speculation as to what for Ernst Christian's bid for the crown would take, Ernst christian's move was calculating and powerfull Category:Characters from my skyrim universe Category:Rulers